katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Telepin
Hiya. I kind of stumbled upon this site on a whim, wondering if there WAS a Katamari Wiki. I've always loved the Katamari games, and I know that this site has probably been around for some time. So when I saw that there are only 4 articles here, I decided I'd lend my editing expertise. It really is sad that you and I are basically the only two people on the Wiki, so I'm going to do my best to get as many articles as I can added. I'm glad that someone was able to take over this project and I wish you the best of luck. Hopefully soon, more users will catch on and get things moving. Let me know on my talk page if there are any pages in particular that you need. I don't know much about the later games, but I played the first two to death. I'll be putting in whatever I can think of for now, but if there is something in particular that should be a priority, leave a message on my talk page and I'll work on it right away. --King Starscream 13:03, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :No problem. I'll start adding content from the first game, so keep an eye out for it. --King Starscream 12:45, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Hi! I found this wiki pretty much the same way King Starscream did. I'm a bit new to working on wikis but I'd like to help you if I can. KayJay123 Highroller1 here. Hey. I'm kinda new, and I found this the same way King Starscream did. I thought about how awesome it would be to have a Katamari wiki, and I thought I might make one if there wasn't one. But, I found this, and I was excited!!! Until... I saw the homepage. Yep. I saw that there were only 66 articles, and, needless to say, I was disappointed. I was then inspired to join and at least try to fix this place. So that's just about it. Oh, and thanks for taking this place under your Katamari. Highroller1 P.S. I sorta need help finding good quality pictures. Heh heh... Sorry if it's too much too ask, but I do need help. Most of them are blurry, or even GIGANTIC! So, help with anyway that you can. Been a while Just letting you know I'm back after a bit of a hiatus. I'm currently working on cleaning up pages and adding some new ones. We need an info box template for games (VG) and a way of encouraging contructive editing. Not saying he's wrong, but we had an anonymous user editing my changes to the Princess article without discussion, with his contributions being erasing my addition and added a comment on the page that it was wrong. Also, I'd suggest finding some users who have more expertise on some of the games, especially KD and BK. If there is anything specific you need help getting done, leave me a message on my talk page. --King Starscream 02:44, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Hiyas! Whimsy has struck me (it hurts), and I have improved the categorization and am making infobox templates. What else needs to be done? CyberSkull 04:24, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Just leaving a message to introduce myself! First, I would like to thank you for making this wiki, for I have been helping this wiki. If you want to chat or something I'll just leave you a message in your talk page or mines. Thanks!--Katamari will live FOREVER! 07:18, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Life Giver 23:19 I know how you feel It's as if people make a wiki, and don't do a thing about it. I tried looking at the noby noby boy wiki, all it was was a blank "Main_Page" Well done on single handedly reviving a wikia. Signed That random tramp in the dumpster outside McDonalds. Registeel999 20:09, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article/Photo Hello there! I'm new to the wiki and I've been editing a couple of pages since I've come. I was wondering, could a featured article/photo be added to the main page? Please let me know if I can help with the process. Paradoxical Enigma (talk) 14:50, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hi im looking at this wiki from a while and finally decided to make an account! As a HUGE Katamari fan i will try to post as much info possible! And thank you for founding this wiki Telepin! Look forwards to my edits! Onlycollect (talk) 09:02, July 18, 2013 (UTC)Ónlycollect Active? Hello Telepin, are you still active on editing this wiki? I am apart of the wiki staff at The Elder Scrolls Wiki, and would like to really help out this wiki. Please respond if you are indeed still active, and if you don't, well, I know the answer. Thanks. 03:09, August 2, 2013 (UTC) JungleKing16 Here Telepin, are you active? I have ''a lot ''of experience with katamari and I'm wondering if I could help. JungleKing16 20:54 12, Feburary 2014 (UTC) The Admin is not here anymore, the new admins are here so go the main page and press help for staff members.